


Mamma, I'm in love with a God.

by timexturner



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Loki finds a girl outside his castle in Asgard with no memory of who she is. Can Loki help the girl figure out who she is? What she doesn't know however, is that her boyfriend is searching for her. And he always gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been two years since Loki had found me outside without any identity at all, he settled on the name Sigyn for me. It meant victorious girlfriend as I came to realize. But lately, I was having dreams...weird dreams... Dreams of me in a cage... Doing something in the air... Not sure what... And there was a man who I didn't know at all...at least I thought I didn't...

2 years ago...

" I have no idea who she is, Thor! She wouldn't give me her name.... The healers are inspecting her now." Loki said to his brother. 

" you better be telling the truth this time, brother! Last time it was ragnarok!" Thor practically shouted this at him. _Like he always does_ Loki thought. 

" my king-" the healer said coming from behind the door. Loki stood up along with Thor. Loki looked at Thor and rolled his eyes " her memory is completely shot. No idea when or IF she'll get her memory back. For now, make her feel at home. She had quite a few um... Tattoos as Midgardians call them... We took them off per your request , my king, as well as the dye in her hair." Loki nodded at this. " you can see her now" 

Loki walked in to the room "Sigyn?" 

"Who?" Sigyn asked Loki "me? Is that my name?" Loki nodded to her. "Who are you?" 

"Your husband, and I'm going to get your memory back, no matter what" Loki explained as he kissed her forehead. "My name is Loki. I'm the god of mischief." 

"Mischief?" Sigyn asked as a blurry image came to her of a person standing over her. The image was black and white, she couldn't make out the words the person was saying. She quickly dismissed the image. She smiled up at Loki. 

"Did you remember something, darling?"Loki asked her, she shook her head. Unsure of what she saw, and unaware that the person that she saw was probably the most dangerous person in the world. And that the person was looking for her too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell is she?!" A person masked in shadows asked a helpless man as the masked man picked him up by the collar choking him a little. " DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM? Better answer fast, buddy." The masked man said. "Tick tock tick tock goes the clock" the man was gasping for air when he saw the masked mans tattoo on his arm.... 

"J-j-j-j" the man stuttered but then the masked man slit the other mans throat. 

"Times up, I'll tell your daughters the tragic tale of their father committing suicide. Hahahahahahaha!" The masked man said laughing as he left the helpless man in a pool of his own blood. 

\----

Sigyn woke with a start. Another nightmare... "Loki?" She asked as she turned and saw Loki fast asleep. 

Loki softly woke up and turned to her. "Another nightmare, my sweet?" Sigyn nodded. Loki smiled at her. It had been a month since Loki had found her, she had had nightmares every night of something or another. One night it had been someone electrocuting her. Another night, someone slapping her to the ground and then... She had stopped the nightmare story there, uncomfortable with the content that followed. But this night was the worst. She had seen someone die. Loki pulled her in for a hug. " it's okay, Sigyn. Loki's here, Loki's got you. What was the nightmare this time?" 

" I... I was... I was killed, it was the same masked man as in my other nightmares." Sigyn explained. 

" do you think you knew the masked man, somehow?" Loki asked her, she shrugged. 

" I think the man's name starts with a J..." Sigyn said to him. Loki smiled and kissed her forehead. 

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out, darling." Loki reassured her. 

The next morning Loki teleported down to SHIELD. everyone's guns were on him in a second. 

"Well, look who it is... Loki back from the dead" Director Fury commented "come to take over our planet again? Because we have people ready" 

" it's not the big green giant monster thing is it?" Loki asked a little worried. 

" no, we don't know where the Hulk is at the moment." Fury said, Loki was busy looking around the office. 

" ah... Well when you find him, I want a rematch. Anyway...nice redesign, I must say, really lightens up the room. Down to business though. My wife si-" he heard a giggle in the distance " my WIFE Sigyn, she has been having nightmares about a masked man and she doesn't know anything about him..." 

"maybe it's you!" An employee said but regretted it when he saw ice shoot out of Loki's hand and freeze him. 

" as I was saying... I need your help tracking him down. She thinks his name starts with a J but she's not sure..." 

"Bring up J in the villain archives, please" Fury asked Martha. She nodded and brought it up. 

"Um.. Director... You might want to see this..." Martha said. Fury and Loki both came over "all we have in J is a guy named Jack. No last name. He did some small crimes, but then.. He disappeared off the radar. Nothing from him since...a long time ago. No picture either. Sorry. No record if he's still alive." 

\---

Meanwhile Jack smirked as he looked at a picture of his girlfriend. " whoever took you, when I find them... I'm gonna hurt 'em...really really bad"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of you can probably already tell where I'm going with this story... But I'm not gonna edit the tags because I want it to be a surprise as to who Sigyn really is and who this mysterious Jack character is 


End file.
